Magical Music
by Yoruko Rhapsodos
Summary: When Len asks Kahoko how long she's been playing the violin, she tells him the truth. Then her cousin Kagome transfers to Seisou. How will these two seemingly small events change the story? Kaho/Len Kag/Azuma
1. Chapter 1

Ryotaro: Why are you writing this pairing?! Tsukimori's a jerk.

Yoruko: I wouldn't say that- though, either way you're not one to talk- it's not like you're a perfect angel yourself.

Ryotaro: At least I'm better than him.

Yoruko: You just have different personalities. And the similarities that you do have just so happen to be the sort that make your two personalities clash.

Kahoko: *giggles* That's true.

Yoruko: Hihara, please say the disclaimer.

Kazuki: Okay! Yoruko-chan doesn't own La Corda D'Oro.

**Chapter 1: The Secret**

"May I ask when you started playing the violin?" Len asked.

'Huh?' thought Kahoko.

"It's just that... I heard that you were a beginner, but..." continued Len, "...It's not an easy instrument to master. So... I just wanted to know the truth."

"Um..." 'Should I tell him?' thought Kahoko, 'I'm sick of all of this hiding and sneaking around. I'm going to tell him.' "We should step back into the practice room and sit down." she said.

"...Alright." 'What's going on? Is something wrong?'

They stepped inside the practice room. Once they sat down, there was silence for a minute. Len didn't mind. He knew that Kahoko was trying to compose herself. Though he wondered what she was going to say that required going to such lengths. He got even more curious when he saw he look up at something that didn't seem to actually be there and glare at it, as if in warning.

"So?" he prompted.

"The truth is... No one could possibly have been more surprised than I was when the list of contestants came out and my name was on it. In short, my life has been filled with chaos and surprises ever since the day before the list came out- though I've since gotten used to it...mostly." began Kahoko.

"Why were you so surprised?" asked Len.

"Because I had never even really touched an instrument before the day the list came out. Let me start from the beginning. Two nights before, I fell asleep at my desk studying. Because of this, I forgot to set my alarm. So the next morning- the day before the list came out- I was nearly late. I also hadn't done my English homework because of this. So I ended up taking some things over to the music school. On my way back to gen. ed... I saw it- the 'fairy' that rumor claimed lives at the school. I hadn't believed in the rumors, fairies didn't exist- or so I thought. But then I met one for myself- a tiny thing named Lili that looked like a person and claimed to be something called a fata; in other words, a music fairy. The next day, found out that I was in the contest. I tried to tell Kanazawa-sensei that it was a mistake, I couldn't even play a single note. But he wouldn't listen. He just said that I was supposed to head to the practice rooms after school- I could apparently find it-meaning Lili- there. He told me that I was in the contest because I was the only one who could see him without him fully unleashing the magic that made him invisible, and gave me my violin- which he said was a magical violin that anyone could play. In the end, I ended up agreeing to participate and found that I truly enjoyed music."

"... I find that hard to believe." said Len, "You aren't lying, are you?"

"I still have trouble believing it myself." said Kahoko, "Lili! Help me out here!"

Suddenly, Len could see it. It looked like a person. But it obviously wasn't. It was no bigger than his hand, blonde, and wearing a blue tunic. It was holding some sort of wand.

"Hiya! I'm Lili!" Lili said, "It's very nice to meet you."

Len didn't respond at first, lost in thought. When he finally responded, he said "Len Tsukimori."

"What kind of answer is that?!" Lili huffed, "All you said was your name!"

"I said what was necessary." said Len.

"Hmph." pouted Lili. 'He's no fun.'

"Lili... was it?" Len said, "I can't say much about your personality."

"Wh-what do you mean?!" said Lili.

"Dragging Kahoko into this mess simply because she could see you... ignoring what she wanted and whether she could play an instrument or not... even worse, _using _her to test your magic violin and not even helping her find a way to learn how to play on her own... is really quite cruel." said Len.

'Len...' thought Kahoko

Lili hung his head. "The man who built this school saved me... I just... wanted to repay him and get people to feel closer to music..."

"Wouldn't it have been easier to find a gen. ed. student who could already play an instrument?" Len asked.

Lili looked sheepish. "I... never thought of that."

"That much is obvious." Len said. Then out of the blue, Lili left. "Geez... I don't know how you put up with him... he seems aggravating."

"He can be," said Kahoko, "but he's still nice, I guess. So... you don't... mind about this? Or hate me for it?"

"No. In fact, I admire you. There are few who would not only willing and brave enough to go through with this, but are willing and able to put up with that Lili character." he said.

"That... means a lot, Len." Kahoko said. They sat in silence for a minute.

"Kahoko?" said Len.

"Yes?" asked Kahoko.

"If you would like... I could help you out. Give you some pointers." Len said.

Kahoko smiled. "I would like that very much. Thank you, Len."

"Are you going to tell the others?" Len asked.

"Yeah... at some point." said Kahoko, "Though when and how to tell them and how they'll react is a slight problem..."

"I see what you mean." said Len, "Either way, we should each head to class now. I'll see you later."

"You're right. See you, Len."

Then they left the room and parted ways. Little did they know, that this one change in events would change the flow of the story... and add in a factor that under other circumstances would most likely have never entered the scene.

**End of Chapter**

Pairings: Kahoko/Len, Kagome/Azuma, Shoko/Keichi, Ryotaro/Nami, Kazuki/Miyabi

Warnings: slight language, occasional violence, potential mentions of yaoi

Yoruko: So there's the first chapter.

Ryotaro: Why are you pairing me up with Amou?

Yoruko: *shrugs* I just felt like it.

Lili: Why are you making me sound like a nuisance or a jerk?!

Yoruko: If it seems like that, it's because that's how some people would see you.

Lili: *leaves in a huff, pouting*

Azuma: Oh, dear. You seem to have upset him.

Yoruko: Like you care. You probably found his reaction amusing.

Azuma: So what if I do?

Yoruko: Don't take offense. I don't care. In fact, characters like you tend to be some of my favorites.

Azuma: Characters like me?

Yoruko: Characters who at least seem nice- and usually are to at least some extent- but are actually sadistic to the point that some people think that they're evil or a demon.

Azuma: *raises an eyebrow*

Kahoko: How can you like characters like that?!

Yoruko: I'm not exactly an angel myself.

Kahoko: *thinks 'Oh, no. Not another one.'*


	2. Chapter 2

Yoruko: Sorry it's been so long! When I'm actually writing I tend to concentrate on my other fics… and my series of oneshots.

Kahoko: I see no problem with that.

Inuyasha: I wish you hadn't bothered.

Kagome: Inuyasha, sit! Be nice!

Yoruko: *decides to ignore the arguing*

Disclaimer: If I owned either series, would I seriously be writing fanfiction for it?

**Chapter 2: The Call**

Kahoko was relaxing. This was totally crazy. Now Len knew, and she had to figure out how to tell the others. Why did someone or something decide to pick on her? But she didn't regret it or anything, even if she felt bad for basically cheating. She would have never met the wonderful friends she had right now if she hadn't been picked for the concours, even if she was in over her head and had originally wanted nothing to do with it. Just then her cell phone rang.

She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Kahoko." said a familiar female voice.

"Kagome?"

"The very same."

"It's so good to hear from you! How have you been?" Kahoko asked.

"Same as always. I finally blew up at my so-called friends and Hojo, finished the quest about a couple months ago. What about you?" Kagome answered.

"Fairies are real and I got dragged into a music contest." Kahoko said nonchalantly.

"Music contest? You can't even play an instrument." Kagome pointed out.

"Apparently because I can see something called a music fairy, I was put into it at the last minute, and given a magic violin anyone can play."

"… Well, then this is perfect timing."

"What do you mean Kagome?"

"I'm transferring to Seisou."

"You are? That's great! But why? It's your final year."

"I need a break from the shrine and Inuyasha. Besides, I'm sick of putting up with being 'the sick girl' and with my supposed friends trying to set me up with someone they should know that I don't like."

"Great! You can help me practice!"

Kahoko heard Kagome chuckle. "All right."

"So when do you start?"

"I start tomorrow."

"Which class are you Kagome-chan?"

"3B."

"So you're a music student?"

"Yup."

"I think you're in the same class as my senpai that are in the competition."

"Is that so? I look forward to meeting them."

"They're both really nice! Especially Hihara-senpai."

"Is that so? I'll have to see for myself."

Kahoko smiled. Things would probably be much more interesting with Kagome at school. She had a feeling that with Kagome around she wouldn't have to worry about as much anymore. With that last thought, Kahoko went back to homework, not knowing just how true those thoughts of hers were.

Back at her house, Kagome was currently lying on her bed, just relaxing. She couldn't wait to get to start her new school. She'd missed her cousin Kahoko. Plus she'd get to concentrate more on her passion for music.

When Kagome was growing up, she loved music. She would take lessons for one or two instruments at a time until all she needed to do to learn a song was keep practicing then move on to a new instrument. While some might call her a prodigy, that wasn't the case. She was more of an all-rounder. Kagome was as good as she was because of constant practice mixed with years of experience. She even had instruments that she couldn't play to save her life, and there were only a couple that she truly excelled at instead of just being average or better than normal. But after she fell down the well, she didn't have as much time for music anymore. It made her sad.

Now, though, she practically had all the time in the world for music. Her dream was even centered around music. It wasn't the usual musician's dream, though- her goal wasn't to make it big, to be part of an orchestra or something else similar. It wasn't even to be a music teacher. Ever since she was a little girl, she had wanted to take over her uncle's music shop. Now, this wasn't just any music store. It not only bought and sold instruments, CDs, music cassette tapes, mp3 players and other such things, and anything all of the above might need but it even sold & rented movies that were musicals and offered music lessons for the instruments they sold even if you didn't buy your instrument there. It was a wonderful place, from Kagome's perspective. She loved that store. In her eyes before she wound up in Feudal Japan, music and her uncle's store were the only real magic that existed.

After her adventures, though, Kagome couldn't bring herself to be surprised at much of anything. Therefore, it wasn't a surprise when she heard about Lili and the concours from Kahoko. Or that apparently, since that day Kahoko had found herself in one weird, out of this world, or simply unlucky situation after another. Apparently, though, she'd long since found friends that meant enough for her to tell _her_ crazy, unbelievable secret to. Kagome had no regrets there however- even back before her time in the Feudal Era finally forced Kagome into a reality check she found that she had little in common with them. Yuka and Eri had always been a little too crazy about boys, clothes, shopping, etc for her to really click with them. In short, even before Kagome fell down the well, she sometimes though that they were a little shallow and thick or empty headed. Ayumi was nicer, but she was a little air-headed and add that with how oblivious yet insightful and observant she could be too much time with her left Kagome exasperated and, if left with her long enough, with a headache. As for her friends in the Feudal Era, she never felt that she'd ever found a opportunity to even attempt to talk about her passion for music, her uncle, her father, or even her troubles or home life.

But apparently, it was different for her cousin Kahoko. This was a very good thing- Kahoko was always a tad too cynical and apathetic for Kagome's tastes. She was still a kind girl, don't get her wrong. It just made Kagome worry. Now, however, all Kagome had to worry about was Kahoko's well-being, both physically and emotionally. Well, at least Kagome didn't have to worry about being bored anymore. She smiled to herself. It looks like tomorrow will be interesting.

**Owari**

Next time: Kanazawa-sensei and Kahoko's senpai get to meet Kagome. Will Kagome's arrival be the start of trouble brewing with the most terrifying aspect of Seisou Academy- Yunoki's crazy fangirls?


	3. Chapter 3

Yoruko: Sorry it's been so long since I updated, Minna!

Hihara: Ne, Yoruko-chan, how come it's been so long since you updated this story? Don't you like us any more? *kicked puppy look*

Yoruko: That's not it at all! I just thought for a while that I'd try concentrating on one story at a time for a while.

Kagome: You still manage to update, so it's all right.

Disclaimer: Yoruko Rhapsodos does _not_ own Inuyasha, La Corda D' Oro, or anything else readers of her fanfiction might recognize.

**Chapter 3:**

**The New Student**

"Ne ne, Azuma! Did you hear about the new student?" Hihara said.

"I believe I did hear something like that, Kazuki." Yunoki said with a smile.

"Do you think they'll be our friend?" Hihara said.

Yunoki chuckled. "You never know."

Just then their homeroom teacher walked in. "All right, class! Settle down! Now, it sounds like you've already heard about the new student, so I'll just go ahead and introduce them." The teacher turned towards the mostly open door. "You can come in now."

Just then a girl walked in... And everyone was surprised. The girl herself didn't look too extraordinary but was still beautiful, with long black hair in a braid and blue green eyes. It was her uniform and the more casual way she wore it that surprised them more. The black skirt was slightly longer than normal- it reached her knees. She also wasn't wearing the scarf, her blazer was unbuttoned, and appeared to have managed to either dye the shirt black or to find a black shirt that looked just like the other one. Most weren't fazed by the new student at first except for the girl-crazy boys, who immediately plotted ridiculous ways to try to ask her out. It was when she seemed to look in Yunoki's direction but soon looked away as if she hadn't seen anything special or out of the ordinary that they all realized that they had someone abnormal on their hands.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" the teacher 'suggested'.

"Hai, Sensei." she said, "My name is Kagome Higurashi. "Out of the instruments I am able to play, my favorites are the saxophone, bass, and piano. I like a lot of things. I dislike people who judge others based on anything other than personality and fangirls."

"You can have the window seat next to Yunoki-kun. Yunoki, raise your hand." the teacher said.

"No need, Sensei. I only see one available window seat." Kagome said, then walked over to said seat and sat down without acknowledging even once that she had noticed Yunoki's presence.

Once it was break time, the fangirls lost their thin restraint. They stalked over to her, demanding why they would ignore someone like their precious Yunoki-sama. Kagome looked at them like they each had too many heads, and told them that she had no reason to react to someone she had just met. Looks weren't everything after all, and if that was all they wanted they should stop wasting her time. Which Kagome then claimed would be better spent if the break proved long enough looking for her cousin. Then the fangirls fled, flushed red from embarrassment and anger when Kagome's response elicited a chuckle from the object of their affections. Now that the coast was clear and he no longer had to worry for his life, Hihara came over to his best friend and new classmate.

"Sugoi na! You must be brave, Higurashi-chan! The Yunoki Guard is so scary!"

"Kazuki!" Yunoki complained, only for the green haired boy to ignore him.

"... 'Yunoki Guard'?" Kagome quoted.

"They're a cult that practically worships Azuma!" Hihara whispered conspiratorially.

"... They're just fangirls. What makes them think they or this guy here are anything special that they're called something like that?" Kagome said incredulously.

Hihara laughed. "I like you, Higurashi-chan. You're different. Wanna be friends?"

"All right... then I insist you call me Kagome. In fact, you both can. What's you're name?" she said.

"Okay Kagome Chan~" Hihara agreed cheerfully, "And my name is Kazuki Hihara. You can call me Kazuki."

"And I'm Azuma Yunoki. Nice to meet you, Kagome-san." Yunoki said, "I must say mentioning a cousin you wanted to see was a very nice ploy to get the girls to go away."

"... Who said it was a ploy Yunoki-kun?" Kagome retorted, "I have every intention of spending time with Kahoko-chan. She's why I moved to this school in particular."

"... Would you be talking about Kahoko Hino?" Yunoki inquired.

"Yup~" Kagome said cheerfully, then more seriously, "You two are friends she made because of the Concours right?"

"Ah! So you did know who Azuma is!" Hihara accused.

"No, but unless there are a different Kazuki Hihara and Azuma Yunoki who are in the same third year music class, it was pretty obvious." Kagome replied.

"Ah! I know." Yunoki said, "If you're Hino's cousin, perhaps you would like to talk to Kanazawa-sensei? He's the one in charge of the Concours."

"... As a matter of fact, that's not a half bad idea." Kagome decided, "All right, Yunoki-kun. Lead the way."

"You can call me by my first name as well if you like." Yunoki said.

"Hai." Kagome said with a smile.

But when the boys had turned their backs on her to lead the way, Kagome frowned. Something was false about Azuma Yunoki's smile. He still seemed genuinely nice for the most part, Kagome was sure of that. Nonetheless it was clear that he was wearing a mask... She wondered what reasons he could possibly have for putting on a fake personality. Soon they were approaching room that appeared to be the teachers' lounge. As in they would be there any second, if Kazuki Hihara's shouted greeting was anything to go by.

"What do you want, Hihara?" a man with long hair held back in a ponytail asked.

"I want you to meet my new friend! Her name is Kagome Higurashi!" Hihara said, dragging Kagome over by her arm.

"Ouch! Kazuki-kun, if you're going to drag me can you please at least be more gentle with my arm?" Kagome complained.

Kanazawa finished off his cigarette, looking at the new student. "Name's Kanazawa. I take it you're the new student?"

"Hai, Kanazawa-sensei." Kagome answered.

"... You look familiar." Kanazawa said.

Kagome blinked. "I do?"

"... You wouldn't happen to be the niece a certain music store owner I know talks about would you Higurashi?" Kanazawa asked.

Kagome's eyes lit up. "You know Hiroshi Oji-san?" (AN: Oji-san with one 'i' means uncle or can be used to address middle aged men, two means grandfather or is used to address and elderly man.)

"Music store, Kanazawa-sensei?" Yunoki inquired.

"As a music teacher, I need access to supplies. Hiroshi Higurashi has a very unique store, and he's always accommodating to students who want to learn music."

"My uncle's store is the best!" Kagome exclaimed with pride.

"... I suppose it is pretty impressive." Kanazawa agreed.

"Ne, Kagome-chan, has Kahoko-chan been there?" Hihara asked.

"I don't think so." Kagome said.

Kanazawa had already found out that his new student was Kahoko Hino's cousin, so as the three chatted he thought, 'Considering Hino's cousin befriended these two so quickly and is the niece of that guy, things are sure to get pretty interesting.'

**Owari**


	4. a warning for my readers

**There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...**

**So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.**

**SPREAD THE WORD!**


End file.
